The Past Always Repeats Itself
by WhiteRosePhoenix
Summary: Lucy always knew that one day, the past would repeat itself. But she never expected it to be this soon. Nor did she expect it would be some of her closest friends in the guild that brought it upon her. And so, just like before, she left. Lalu, Mireed, Rowen and maybe other ships later on, and rated T for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

The Past Always Repeats Itself

 **Summary: Lucy always knew that one day, the past would repeat itself. But she never expected it to be this soon. Nor did she expect it would be some of her closest friends in the guild that brought it upon her. And so, just like before, she left. Lalu, Mireed, Rowen and maybe other ships later on, and rated T for some cursing.**

 **AN: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my plot (maybe…I think) and any OCs I throw in.**

Prologue: The Gypsy Women

 _I keep myself busy_

 _with the things I do._

 _But every time I pause,_

 _I still think of you._

Narrator POV

The capital of Fiore was quiet as night descended, except for people returning home from the market and the vendors packing their goods for the night. But soon enough, the sounds melted into each other, and Crocus became silent. After a short night, the sun rose, and with it, the focus of our story.

A young woman, traveling and practicing her new found magic. A branch of the type she had originally learned, and a more complex one at that. She would of travelled alone, as that was her first choice, had two of her loyal friends not followed her on her path. All of them were barefoot, but that really the only thing they had in common, other than two of them sharing deep brown eyes.

The first woman mentioned, the one that had wanted to travel alone, was of average height, taller than the youngest of the group, but shorter than the eldest. She wears typical Fioran gypsy garb, made up of a dark blue midi-skirt, embroidered with golden stars, with a simple black string bikini top. She also wears a mask, that matches her skirt, which covers the lower half of her face.

The chains holding up the thin mask are wiry but strong, a deep golden metal, that trails from the top two edges, over her ears, finally connecting at the back of her head, with some of the chain blending in with her hair. Speaking of it, the focus of this story had changed her hair style, growing it out, so that when it was tied in a braid down her back, it reached her waist.

She wears few items of jewelry, only some adorning the tops of her hands and feet, the same braided metal that makes up the mask's chain. Also, the only item of power that she ever shows is her ever present wooden stave, slung across her back, adorned with golden and silver trinkets. It helps them all whenever they need to go on missions.

She also wears a golden coin belt, and has other coins attached to the jewelry at her ankles and wrists. The younger one of her companions stood to her right, having changed during their travels from a shy healer to a powerful songstress. Her long dark blue bangs are pulled back in twin braids, that when they reach at the back of her head, turn into a messy bun.

She wears the same type of jewelry, but in platinum instead of gold, and a small silver hair comb that holds her bun in place. She wears ankle-length high-waist black pants, and a dark blue off-the-shoulder shirt, with the bottom tucked into the pants. Also, there are light blue sound waves embroidered on her shirt, that grow bigger from the bottom right corner.

She has no items of power that would immediately catch someone's eye, but hanging off of her hip is a shiny silver flute. The bluenette songstress wears no coins, but has a silver circlet, that holds a small, light blue gem in a loop at the middle of her forehead.

Then there is the third gypsy, who is also a songstress, but uses her voice instead of another instrument. Her shocking white hair is tied up in two twin ponytails, her bangs swept back in them too. To hold up her ponytails, she has two dark red ribbons, with two small bells each attached to the ends.

She has on a dark red dress, that has a sweetheart neckline, and the top part is decorated like a corset, with black laces and no sleeves. The skirt is separated from the top by a black ribbon belt, with a small bow tied in the back, and small black shorts underneath.

The skirt is pleated and is a high-low skirt, with the highest point at mid-thigh and the lowest is mid-calf. She also wears the same jewelry as the other two, but in an obsidian like metal, with small bells attached to her wrists and ankles. Also, instead of a flute or stave, she wears a black ribbon choker with a small red gem imbued with magic, that channels her voice and makes it more powerful.

Oh, you've recognized the three, haven't you? I guess I gave too much away to fast. Yes, the three I am speaking of are Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell and MiraJane Strauss, former mages of Fairy Tail. Please do pay attention to the word former.

Soon, the three mages saddled their horses and rode into the capital, Lucy saddling Stardust, Wendy saddling Shiara and Mira saddling Zecora. Stardust is a purely white Arabian horse, with no other colors showing, and Shiara is a white Thoroughbred with a purely black mane. Zecora is a black Clydesdale, with a purely brown mane.

"Its almost time to go back." Lucy told her companions, and Wendy sighed but nodded.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't come this quickly. Charla is going to be so mad at me once we get back. I did leave her behind after all! Do we really have to go back so soon?" Wendy asked.

"Of course we do. We did promise Makarov that we would return by the end of the next GMGs* and here we are…returning." Mira spoke up, waving her arm towards herself and the other two women she's traveling with.

"I still can't believe that the mayor agreed to let them host it in Hargeon, especially with all the destruction that follows it like a plague." Lucy laughed at Wendy's statement, a sound that some would liken to tinkling bells.

"I still don't know how you got that information. I mean, we were in the middle of the largest forest in Fiore while training!" This time, Wendy was the one who laughed.

"All you have to do is listen to the wind." As she said this, a slight breeze blew past them, and Wendy's eyes turned white with her power.

"Wendy? What is it?" Lucy asked her companion, as she stopped her horse dead in her tracks.

"They-they…" The youngest gypsy stuttered, trying to tell her friend what the wind kept singing to her. Finally the words spilled out of her mouth, causing all of them to have their horses gallop as fast as they could in the direction of Hargeon.

"They've started the ritual to summon The Dark Gods. The darkness will be upon them soon." Her eyes turned normal as she turned to her companions.

"We have to hurry! Or all the actions and preparations we have taken in the past years will be in vain.

 **AN:**

 ***In this story, the GMGs are held every four years, and don't all have to bbe in Crocus.**

 **Hope you like this new story!**

 **~WhiteRosePhoenix Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Always Repeats Itself

The Start of Something New

 _You not wanting me was_

 _the beginning of me_

 _wanting myself thank_

 _you – Nayyirah Waheed_

 **AN: When you #almostforgetthedisclaimer… I'm never doing that again *shivers* I think I also forgot this last chapter. Well, what can a girl do *shrugs* I don't own Fairy Tail, only OCs!**

Lucy POV

This day started out as my days have been for about 5 months. Team Natsu, my 'nakama' ignored me as I walked through the doors, but then they caught me by surprise. They came over to tell me I was kicked off the team! Hah, as if I didn't know that already!

And today, of all days. It could work in my favor, or it could blow up in my face. See, I've been trying to persuade Juvi to give up on Gray, the jac… jerk, I meant jerk. But, judging by her livid expression at the moment, I think she may have finally listened to me. Yay!

"Look Lucy, this just isn't working out. When we go on missions, you only hold us back, and we always have to protect you." Juvi's eyes just literally flashed at Gray's words. This is going to be great!

"Look at it this way Lucy," Oh Erza, always trying and usually always failing to be the pacifier. "if you go on solo missions, you can get even stronger!" She smiled so brightly I almost believed her.

"Juvia did not know that Lucy-san's team was this stupid." At Juvi's words, I doubled over in laughter! Their faces were so priceless, I just wish I had a camrima* on me.

"One or two months ago, Lucy-nee moved out of her apartment, and bought a house using jewels she earned herself. Then, she found out that I was struggling to pay my rent at Fairy Hills, and invited Charla and I to live with her. She actually noticed I was struggling and then she invited me into her home, saying she was lonely in that big place. Can either of you say the same about yourselves?" At Wendy's question, they had the audacity to look sheepish, as I ruffled her long blue hair, while pulling her closer to me.

"Also, Lu-chan has gone on numerous solo missions throughout these months, and missions with other teams in the guild. That's how she got enough jewels to buy a nice house." At Levy's statement, other members that are in the guild at the moment voiced their agreement.

"So I don't think its Lu-chan you should be worried about." She continued, not even looking up from the book she has been immersed in for the past hour.

"By the way," As I started my question their heads shot towards me for the first time during this conversation. "if this is a Team Natsu decision, there where the hell is Natsu?" They looked confused for a moment, and after a quick look around the guild, Erza realized something.

"Ever since we told him about our idea to kick you off the team, for your protection of course, he's been sparse around the guild. Taking long missions, arriving late at night and leaving the next morning, sometimes not even getting sleep in between them." Erza tried to make their idea sound perfect, but it really wasn't.

"Ah. It makes sense now, that my former-landlady hasn't called me saying one of my friends has snuck in." I nodded my head as I spoke, garnering confused expressions from Erza and Gray as I did. I looked up at them, and spoke up again.

"You see, I used to consider Natsu the same way I saw you in my mind: as people that betrayed me, and left me for dead, like my father before he redeemed himself. But now, since you guys just proved that Natsu didn't ignore me of his own volition, but rather because he forced himself to after hearing your plan, I consider him my friend again." I smile up at them, a fake smile that I had to use many times in my old home.

"Exactly, Luce. But, I don't know what volition means." A voice I hadn't heard in many a month spoke up from behind Erza and Gray, causing them to turn around with matching shocked faces, while I beamed.

"Thanks Natsu!" Erza and Gray just stood there, staring at the pinkette, that had seemed to magically appear.

"Natsu! I have another request for you from the mayor!" Mira yelled across the room, beckoning him over to the counter.

"Coming Mira!" He shot back over his shoulder, before giving me a broad smile, and walking across the room. Then, I turned to my eldest bluenette friend, Juvia.

"See, Juvi, he's the type of guy you should go for, not Ice Prick. He's loyal, swe-" Before I could finish my sentence, her hand shot out from across the table, covering my mouth, as my ex-team mates gaped at me.

"Juvia, go for Flame Brain? As if he would ever know if a girl was interested in him." Gray scoffed.

"Gray did not know that Juvia was interested in Gray, even while Juvia stalked Gray." She gave him a blank stare, causing him to flinch backwards. I mean, I understood why he did, though. It looked just like the one that she wore before she joined Fairy Tail.

It soon switched to a surprised one, with some disgust mixed in, due to the fact that I licked her hand to get it off my mouth. As she shrieked, and rubbed her hand on her skirt, I got up, and dragged Levy along with me. We were headed to the guild library, until our walk was interrupted by another question from one of my ex-team mates.

"Lucy! Where are you going!" The Queen of Fairies yelled at me from her seemingly-fixed point in front of my table.

"The library, and then the Master's office, for…" I laughed. "Nothing of your concern." They frowned for a moment, before walking back to their table. Then, Levy and I finally got into the library, having to weave our way around a guild brawl, and dodge flying objects, and stray spells. We had just cleared the shelves of dust, when Levy asked me a question.

"So what exactly are we looking for Lu-chan. I know you said something about it being related to that dark guild you and Mira recently took down, but you never gave me specifics." I gave a small chuckle, as I realized she was right. I had merely paraphrased what had happened and what I may need her help on.

"When she and I finally got to the Master of the guild, he started freaking out, and yelling about the 'Traveler of the Stars', 'Hell's Queen', and 'The Wind Sorceress'. Mira and I wanted to figure this out, because it could prove to be evidence as to why he disappeared from his cell, and why all the guards saw was shadows. We can't really do it ourselves, because we need to investigate his cell, and question the guards, so I was hoping you could do some research for us?" She gave me a smile as she flipped through the pages of one of the books she had already pulled out.

"Of course, Lu-chan. I owe you for all the times you got ancient books from the Spirit World to help me translate tombs for some of my jobs. You go do whatever you need to." She dismissively waved her petite hand at me, her nose stuck in a book, as she settled herself in one of the large leather chairs in the library. I looked up in surprise.

"Levy-chan, I can't just leave now. The last time someone was involved with all this stuff, and they were left without proper surveillance, they disappeared without a trace, except for evidence pointing to the shadows. I can't risk that happening to you!" I was shocked that she was so unconcerned! Then, she laughed.

"Silly, Lu-chan. You may not have noticed it, but as soon as we walked in here, Gajeel left the brawl, and set himself up as a sentry by the door. He won't let anything happen to me." I heard a grunt from behind me, and turned around to find red eyes staring at me from the shadows beside the door. I smiled in gratitude at him, then leaned down to whisper in Levy's ear with a wink.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine Levy-chan. Just remember to get some actual research done." As I stood back up, she blushed bright red, sputtering, but not denying it as she watched me walk away towards the door.

"Keep safe!" I waved my hand, just before the door shut. Then, I walked to the bar, thinking that Mira would love the information about one of her favorite ships. When we saw each other, she quickly put down the mug she was cleaning, and walked out to me.

"Kinana! Lisanna!" She called for the two girls that helped her when she needed them to. "I need you girls to tend the bar for a while." The two nodded as they made their way across the guild, both on opposite sides of the bar.

"So, Mira. You want a scoop on how Gale is progressing?" I gave a sly smile, before she shrieked and glomped me, crushing the air out of my lungs.

"Tell me everything!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the rest of the guild.

" _Air…air is good._ " I choked out as more pressure was put on my chest.

"Oh…" Mira was sheepish as she released me. "sorry about that Lucy." I waved my hand at her, my words escaping me as I witnessed her intense personality switch. Then, I moved towards the second floor, and the Master's office. As we walked, the guild practically parted for us, but in some cases, like Evergreen, we had to go around.

"Hello girls." Master greeted us as we opened the door. "So, I take it you're going to investigate the cell of the dark guild master?" He gave us a small smile as he hopped onto his desk, and we nodded.

"Good, good." He nodded to himself, before snapping his fingers, like he had just remembered something important. Master then turned away for a minute, hopping onto his chair and looking through his drawers.

"Ah!" At his exclamation both Mira and I jumped a bit in shock. What? It's not like we expected Master to randomly shout! While I was lost in my thoughts, the Master must have started to explain his findings to Mira, because when I came back down to earth, he was already back on his desk and reading the paper.

"Alright, so Natsu is off on a mission as of now, yes?" Mira shook her head in confirmation. "Then Gajeel is helping Levy, while Laxus and the Raijinshuu are off on another mission, so you'll have to take Wendy with you then."

"Wait, why are we taking Wendy?" I burst in, shocking both Mira and Master Makarov out of their stupors. Master started to chuckle for a minute, before Mira joined in, leaving me floundering.

"No, seriously!" I waved my arms around, almost smacking Mira once… or twice.

"You two need a dragon slayer because they can pick up things that you and your specific magics can't. While Mira can scent out poison and most darkness magic, and you Lucy, can find most traces of light magic using your spirits, a dragon slayer would be able to find things that people with normal senses couldn't." Master explained, before Mira jumped in.

"But Natsu just went on a mission, Laxus won't be back for a while and Gajeel is otherwise occupied." She gave a small little chuckle, that signified her matchmaking, and slightly demonic, side. "So Wendy is the only one available."

"Ah. Alright." I guess that made sense. "I'll go ask her." As I left Master's office, he and Mira continued talking. As I started to walk down the stairs, I realized that, yet another, guild brawl had started, but it was easy enough to maneuver around. I walked over to the bar, greeted Lisanna and Kinana, and then scanned the room for Wendy…not realizing she was sitting right next to me.

"Is there anything you need, Lucy-nee?" A voice that came from right next to me startled me, and when I turned around to see who it was, I got an eyeful of blue. I chuckled. I recognized this shade of blue.

"Hello Wendy. Actually yes, Mira and I were wondering if you would like to help us with our investigation. You see…"

And so began our journey.

 **Hello everyone! Woo, another chapter done, and covering the Team Natsu thing. Tried not to make it too cliché, hope I did well** **As always, reply with feedback or flames, it helps me write faster!**

 ***A camrima is a lacrima that takes pictures, like a camera. Pretty self-explanatory**

 **Thanks and see you again,**

 **WhiteRosePhoenix**


End file.
